


My boyfriend

by robroninmydreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robroninmydreams/pseuds/robroninmydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a headcanon for monday the 18th</p>
    </blockquote>





	My boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon for monday the 18th

aaron ismaking breakfast. Then robert comes down the stairs and sees aaron then he says  
"you makin breakfast for me ?"   
And then aaron answers  
"no making it for liv acctually, shes got school you know"   
and then robert walks to aaron slides his arms around his waist and kisses his shoulder and says  
"morning did you sleep well?"   
And then aaron turns around and says  
"yeah i did with you by me side, i actually got a good night of sleep for once"  
and then robert smiles and kisses aaron. Then suddenly liv comes in and holds her hands in front of her face and says  
" oh god please stop, aaron you driving me to school or what?"   
Then aaron gives robert one last kiss and says  
" see you later after ive driven this one" and then robert watches as aaron leaves and thinks to himself  
" i cant believe thats my boyfriend" THE END


End file.
